Life at WWE High
by sebastianm101
Summary: What happens when WWE Superstars are back in high school at WWE High? Get ready for love, friends, mischief, laughs, and tears for this high school year. AJ/Punk, OC/Dean, Kaitlyn/Roman
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, my name is hicks101 and this is my very first fanfic. Please be patient with me and I hope that everyone will enjoy reading.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early in the morning, there is a normal two-story house in the suburbs of Chicago filled with a family of four. The youngest child, April Jeanette Mendez, is tucked away in her queen sized, black and pink bed. She dreams heavily of all the comic books she would like to be in until…

 **Brriiiiiing, Brriiiing, Brrriiiing**

The alarm clock goes off.

"Ugh, why does summer have to end so fast" asks the sleepy brunette. April gets up from her comfortable bed and unfortunately starts the day so she can get ready for her first day of new school. April is a spunky teenage girl who loves comics. She's rather short, but her attitude and personality makes up for it.

She gets ready for her day by putting on her favorite black skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and her black knee-high converse with dark pink laces. As she puts her hair in two curly pig tails, her mother calls.

"April, it's time for breakfast. Get your butt down here before the food gets cold" says her mother Janet.

"Or better yet, before I eat all of it you dork" says April's older brother Robert Jr.

"Yea, I hear ya. Keep your nasty hands off of my food Robert or its good bye to your guitar hero game" yells April.

April comes down the stairs and skips happily to the kitchen.

"So, are you excited for your first day of school? I know that you are a junior, but this is a new school that you're attending, so I want to make sure that you are comfortable" says Janet.

"Don't worry Honey. April will be fine. She has my personality you know" exclaims April's dad Robert.

"That's actually what mom is afraid dad" says a poker faced Robert Jr.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll be fine. It's nothing new. It will just be like any other school day" says April. _Although, it would be nice if I was able to make a few friends, that way this and next year won't be a total bore._

"Well WWE High is supposed to be the best school in the state. It's definitely the school you want to be in if you want to start a wrestling career. That's why you applied for this school right?" asked Robert.

"Well yea. I want to be a female wrestler, not a diva, but a female wrestler. I want to prove that women out there can do anything that a man can, including wrestling."

Robert Jr. pats April hard on the back while giving out his encouraging words. "We believe in you AJ. I know that my little sis can kick ass. Why? Because her brother can kick some ass too!"

"That last sentence didn't really make any sense, but nonetheless, you have our entire support sweetheart. If you need anything, do not be ashamed to call us" says Janet.

AJ's Pov

I look at my mom, dad, and older brother to see nothing but love and support in their facial expressions. I will do the absolute best to make them proud.

When I finished my breakfast I went upstairs in my room and checked out the flyer for the school.

WWE High is a boarding school for individuals who wish to become wrestlers, producers, physical therapists, designers, engineers, reporters, and creative writers for their business WWE. Although wrestling is the primary focus of the school, it also has other classes like Math, English, Science, History, and a whole bunch of other classes that really does not interest me.

Usually when I am in school it's me vs everyone. I don't really mind that, but I guess it would be nice if I had some friends and maybe even a boyfriend.

When I have everything but my bed and dresser packed up, I looked at my Batman clock and knew it was time to go. I packed everything in my Toyota Corolla and said goodbye to my family.

"See ya AJ. I'll take really good care of your empty bedroom" says my brother jokingly.

"Jr. stop messing around. April, I hope you have a very good time in school and make lots of new friends. Mostly bring in a boyfriend as well" my mom says happily.

"I agree with everything your mother says… except the boyfriend part" my dad said stubbornly.

I say my goodbyes and got started on my way to my new school life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a Dorm Room

Unknown Pov

"Hey Celeste, I have news that we're getting a new dorm mate" I said to my best friend and dorm mate.

Celeste looks surprised and confused. "Really, it's about time. Do you know who she is?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I ask her confusingly.

"Well, you are the student body president of this school." Celeste says in a taunting tone.

"Well, I just hope that she is nice. Hopefully, she won't be like the Bellas and their group" I said nervously

"You're not the only one. She is going to be rooming with us. I do not want a Bella or a Marie in our room" she says strictly.

(I don't know how the Bellas act in real life, but their in ring personas act like mean girls in high school, so I will just go with that. I'm sure they are really nice people away from the cameras.)

I look at the time on my Black Butler clock and notice the time. Since I'm the student body president, I have to show the new student around. I tell Celeste what's going on and she tells me good luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AJ's Pov

The first thing that comes to my mind when I see the boarding school was… Did it have to look like a castle? I get how WWE High is supposed to be the best school in the state, but the owners did not really have to just put out all of their money and turn it into King Henry VIII's palace.

If you thought the outside was something, you should see the inside. The floors looked like it was made of the most expensive marble and the halls had crystal chandeliers on the ceilings.

After taking forever to find the principal's office, I entered the weird, fancy, glass, door with gold paint on it. The lady in front of the desk was waaaaayyy taller than me, had light brown curly hair to the middle of her back, and light blue eyes.

As I'm just randomly standing here looking at the large fancy room, I finally get noticed by this stern, but kind of bitchy looking principal.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks in a business like tone.

So me being me, I decide to give her an answer that only I can give.

"Hi boss lady" I say in sweet voice. "I am the new the student April Jeanette Mendez and I am here to pick up my paperwork and get to my dorm."

"Oh, well good morning Ms. Mendez, it is good to have you here at the campus" she says in a shocked voice.

As we are standing here having a strange staring contest, I'm just thinking _"Wow, it's like no one has ever called her boss or something. Then again… I do have that strange effect on people."_

After our strange Batman/Joker staring contest, she gives me all of my important documents.

"Well here is everything that you will need during your stay here at WWE High. If you would just wait a couple of minutes our student body president will come and show you to your dorm and give you a tour of our wonderful campus" she says in a sickly snobbish voice.

I can already tell that I am not going to get along with her at all. I sit down in a very comfy chair and bounce around in it a bit until boss lady clears her throat and gives me the evil eye.

 _Don't know what her problem is. It's her fault that she bought a very soft comfy chair. It probably cost more than my special edition of X-Men comics put together._

 **Knock Knock Knock**

When the door opens, an auburn haired girl comes through the door. She has on dark blue skinny jeans with a black and white stripped V-neck shirt, with black flats with a bow at the top. It's kind of simple, but for her, it looks good. She comes in shyly and looks at the principal with a timid smile.

"Hi Mrs. McMahon, I'm here to see the new student" she says with a nervous look.

"This is her" boss lady says while pointing a manicured finger nail at me.

The auburn looks over at me and gives me an innocent smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, my name is Allison Hayden. I'm the student body president here at this school. I hope that we get along together" she says timidly.

Just by looking at her, I can tell that she is a very sweet person. A little shy, but I'm sure that once I get to know her, we will become very good friends.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm April, but you can call me AJ if you want"

"Okay thanks. Have a nice day Mrs. McMahon" she says while we were leaving her office.

 _Hmph. Good riddance to that old lady_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie's Pov

As I look over the short brunette, I can already tell that she will be giving me problems. I can tell by that crazy look in her eyes.

(Well, that's it for the first chapter of Life at WWE High. I hope you all give me reviews and find ways to make it better. This is my first time, so it is probably not as good as others out there, but I hope I can get better with time. I will update either tomorrow or Saturday. See ya next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers. First I would like to give a shout out to my first reviewer, Seth rollins babe. Thanks for the review and I will keep updating as much as I can.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Chapter Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison's Pov

I'm so glad to be out of her office. I don't know why but Stephanie McMahon always seems to make me nervous somehow. Now that I look at AJ, she looks really cute in a petite sort of way.

"Well, as I said in the office, I'm Allison Hayden. I hope that we get along with each other. Why don't we stop off at the dorms so you could put your luggage in your room? I mean if that is okay with you." I say kind of shyly.

She gives me a weird look, but then smiles at me. "Sure" she says happily. "There's no need to be nervous around me. It's not like I'm going to go crazy on you or something"

"Sorry, I get kind of nervous around new people, but I'm sure that once I get to know you more, we could be the best of friends" I say with a kind smile.

"Thanks. I hope we could become best friends as well" AJ says with an exciting grin on her face.

"Okay, since you got to the campus kind of early, we have time to drop off your suitcases, pick up a friend, and then get started on the tour. Classes start at 8:30, and it's 7:00 right now, so we have plenty of time."

We start walking to the dorms without a problem. Once we arrive to the dorms, I turn towards AJ to get ready to explain.

"Okay AJ, this is the Butterfly Diva Dorms for the girls. I know it looks like a bunch of expensive townhouses, but that's just how it is. The interior is much like a five star hotel. It's a little too much, but the McMahon family is filthy rich, so they don't really care how much is spent"

AJ is taking a while to take all of this in, and I don't really blame her. I was really shocked by how much the campus is like a luxury resort instead of a normal school.

AJ's Pov

I am trying to comprehend what I am seeing and hearing right now. To make sure that this is not one of my weird and crazy dreams, I ask her,

"This is reality right? This is an actual school and not some fancy castle in France right?"

The look she gives me is one of awe, and then…

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

All of a sudden she is laughing like she was given a gallon of laughing gas. My eyes just popped open and I'm looking around to see if anyone is seeing the same thing I'm seeing or if I should just leave her on the ground until she laughs her lungs and heart out.

After about three minutes of laughing, Allison finally stands up, puts her arm around me, and says, "I can tell we're going to be really good friends. I can't wait until you meet Celeste. I think you two will get along just fine."

For the first time in a while, I can actually put a real smile on my face in front of a student at school. I can see that she really wants to be my friend and not just judge me or look at me weird because I'm a geek.

"Yea, I think we will all get along just fine." I say smiling.

While walking inside of the dorm, I see a water fountain, elevator, stairs, and a check-out stand. There are also pictures of past divas in the company. I can only hope that my picture will be on the wall someday.

I look at Allison, "Are you also in this school to become diva?"

She looks at me saying, "Huh, oh no. I'm here to become a physical/athletic therapist. When you guys are hurt, it will be my job to put you guys back together. I just want to help people get better, that's all"

She has that deep in space look on her face that tells me that she is serious on what she wants to accomplish. I can't help it; she has my respect that's for sure.

"Okay AJ, here is our dorm room. There's another person in there as well. Her name is Celeste." Allison pulls out her ID card and swipes it next to the door knob. She turns toward me and informs me that I have the same card in my folder.

Once we get inside of the room, I see a familiar blonde and brunette combo hair color on a familiar tall and muscled body.

"CELESTE?"

"APRIL?"

We run towards each other and I hop right into her arms and hug the life out of her.

Allison's Pov

Wow. I did not see that coming. As I'm looking at this, it seems like long lost lovers from the titanic are finally seeing each other since the first time the ship sunk.

"Did I miss something here?"

Celeste is smiling hard and tears are coming from her eyes. "Well, the thing is that AJ was my first friend in middle school back in New Jersey. We were the best of friends, but unfortunately I had to move and we lost contact with each other. Now to see her here, I'm just truly ecstatic right now."

AJ was also crying a little too. "I never thought that I would see her again. So seeing her right now is like a dream come true." AJ sniffed and was wiping the tears from her eyes.

As I'm looking at these two girls, I can see the love and the large amount of friendship that is coming from both of them. It's really nice to see Celeste and April reunited together at this school. It's also a good thing that we're roommates as well.

"Well, now that we are reacquainted, why don't Celeste and I give you a 5-star tour of this campus that is strangely shaped like a French castle?"

Celeste puts AJ down on the ground and stands next to me. "Yeah, there is a lot of interesting stuff that goes around this campus. We have about an hour and a half in order to show you everything. Since you also came two weeks after school started, there is a good chance that you will be in Allison's classes. There are five classes in total and wrestling is the last class since that takes the longest. I share four out of the five classes with you guys but we all have the last class together"

I noticed that AJ looks a little confused on Celeste's classes so I take the time to tell her. "Although Celeste is interested in wrestling, she also wants to design workout clothes for women of her figure."

"That's right. A lot of the workout clothes are for slim women. It would be great if I could design clothes for muscled women so they could look and feel great while they are working out" Celeste says with a proud smile on her face.

AJ's Pov

I'm looking at the girls in this room and I could not want anything better. I have a new friend and was able to reunite with an old friend. This is more than I could have ever wanted.

"So Allison Celeste, would you two like to give me the tour of this campus?" asking in a polite and joking manner.

Both Celeste and Allison look at each other give out their answer.

"Sure."

(Well that's it for right now. Things might have not have been that interesting, but things are about to be for the next chapter ahead. Our three girls are about to meet other students that may be friends or enemies. I will post another wrestling fanfic on next week. I need to get started on my anime ones. Stay tuned.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, this is sebastianm101. Thanks for the wait. I already have 6 reviews and 197 views. This is like a dream come true. I know that I have been writing in different povs so far but I'm thinking of just doing 3** **rd** **Pov.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the three best friends left the Butterfly Dorms, Allison began to explain what goes on in the school.

"So right across the girls Butterfly Dorms is the Superstar Dorms for the guys. Since it's right across from each other, some of the girls would stay the night over at the boys and vice versa."

"Well jeez, how come the guys get to have a cool name for their dorms, but the girls have to get something lame like a butterfly" asks AJ with disdain in her voice.

Both Allison and Kaitlyn know how she feels. Celeste goes to explain the reason. "Well we have tried to change the name. We were given three choices: butterfly, pink, or heart. Well you obviously know the name that we chose. That's that."

"Well, now that we have the dorms out of the way, let's go deep into the school" says Allison.

The girls arrived right in front of the school, and they see a large amount of students talking or walking around having fun.

"Well AJ, this is the front yard of the academy. This is the place where you were dropped off, so were going to go inside now" says Allison with an upbeat voice.

As they walk inside, AJ saw that there were more people inside than when she first came. As she's walking, she comes across a portrait of man with a grey hair and a grey suit with a red tie.

Naturally she wants to know who the old bag is. "Soooo, who's the grandpa in the picture?"

This time Celeste is the one who answers. "That is Vincent McMahon. He's the founder of this academy and the entertainment and wrestling part of WWE. Although his daughter and son-in-law are in charge of the school and other parts of the academy, a lot of people believe that he is calling the shots around here. He is actually real close to two students in this academy. One is named John Cena. He's the golden child around here. He can literally get away with anything and gets all the special treatment. He walks around the academy pretending that he is a good guy with a fake smile on his face. All of the underclassmen worship this dude, but the ones in the same grade as him just think that he is a phony. He also dates the most popular girl in school. Her name is Nikki Bella."

"What's Nikki like" AJ asks in curiosity.

This time it was Allison who answered. "She's the bitch of the whole school. She acts like she runs the school just because she is dating the most popular guy in school and because she is the top diva in the wrestling program."

"She also has a twin called Brie. Brie is not as bad her sister, but still pretty bad. Her boyfriend is Daniel Bryan. He is actually a very nice person. How those two got together, I will never know" said Kaitlyn.

' _Well, besides Daniel, those people act like their kings and queens of this place. This is going to be a long but interesting year,_ thought AJ.

While AJ was thinking about the future, she accidently bumped into another person, causing her to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Here let me help you up" said a male voice.

"April are you okay" asked a concerned Celeste.

"Yea, I'm fine."

April took the hand in front of her and looked up to a pair of intense brown eyes.

"Sorry, about that. I should really watch where I'm going sometimes" said the chuckling male.

"Hey Phil what's up" asks a happy Celeste.

"Great, what about you and my little girl over here?" asks a laughing Phil.

"Phil, just because you're six feet and I'm five feet and six inches, does not give you the right to call me little all the time" retorts Allison.

"I think it makes perfect sense. Not only am I taller than you, but I'm also older than you too."

"Phil, I am the student body president. You have to apologize to me before I give you a detention slip."

"Allison, unlike you I'm not stupid. You can't give out detention slips. Only the principle can do that." Phil pats Allison's head like a dog.

While Phil and Allison are arguing, Celeste takes the time to explain the relationship of Phil and Allison.

AJ becomes curious if Phil and Allison are dating or not. "So are they together or something. They seem awfully close?"

"No they're not dating. What a lot of people don't know is that Allison and Phil grew up in the same adoption care" Celeste answers her with a somewhat sad tone.

"Wait, Allison was adopted" AJ asks with a shocked tone.

"Yea, you can never tell with the smile on her face. Allison and Phil have the big brother little sister bond. Allison was always a shy person to begin with. She still is right now. Thanks to Phil, she was able to break out of her shell. Allison told me that the facility was rough and the care workers treated the kids horribly. Some kids even died from those harsh conditions. Even though the place was in horrible condition, the owners were actually filthy rich. They just liked to have the power over the kids for their own sick sadistic fantasies" says Celeste with a harsh tone.

"I never knew that Allison had it that bad" says April with a soft voice.

"Phil is the reason why Allison was adopted into a good family too."

"Really, Phil is really nice then."

"Don't get it twisted AJ. Phil only shows his kindness to certain people. Those people are Allison, me, and some of his other friends. But since you are in our group, he will probably show a little of his softer side to you."

"I hope so; he is actually kind of cute."

When both Celeste and AJ were laughing they suddenly heard a yell.

"PUNK YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"There they go again. Let's go see AJ."

Once AJ and Celeste come up to the arguing siblings, they saw a blushing Allison and a smirking Phil.

"Okay, what's going on in the lives of Punk and Allison" Celeste asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait, I thought you said his name is Phil?"

"Oh sorry April. I didn't give the full introduction of this jerk right here."

"Wow squirt, are you failing in your president duties?"

"Phil shut up! I am not failing in my duties. Anyways, AJ this is Phil Brooks. He is here to become a wrestler. His wrestling name is CM Punk and he is known as the straight edge superstar. He has a mouth that just doesn't shut up. Unfortunately, that mouth has landed him into being popular with some of the wrestling communities. Although he is really popular in the wrestling district, a lot of people don't really like Phil all that much."

"Yep, I'm just one big ball of trouble. I say whatever the hell I want to say, and I'm not going to let anybody shut me up. Now I already know squirt over here, and I'm pretty sure I know the nerd right next to you, but I'm a little shaky on knowing you."

"I'm April, but you can call me AJ. I'm new here, but I've known Celeste for years and Allison here is my new best friend."

"Perfect, another person I can make fun of for being one of squirt's friends"

"Hold on , you don't expect me to just sit down and take your teasing without having some kind of response do you?"

"Oh so shorty here has some spunk. You must be either stupid or crazy to stand up to me, but I have to go with the latter. That's okay though I sorta dig crazy chicks. Well, now that I have graced you three with my presence, I will now have to hit the road. Want to get a little jog in before classes start. See ya later squirt and her nerdy and crazy friends"

Allison, AJ, and Celeste just watched him leave with a shocked expression on each one of their faces.

"That's just like Phil. He's my brother, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on AJ, let's see the rest of the campus. Maybe we can see the rest of our friends before classes starts" says a happy Celeste.

"Sure."

While the girls were walking to their next destination, AJ was still thinking about Punk. _'Punk huh. He's kind of goofy, but he is kind of cute'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Punk was getting his jog out. While he was jogging, his thoughts immediately went straight to AJ. _'AJ is a very interesting girl. Can't wait to see what more she brings to the table'_

(Okay people that is it. Sorry for the long wait. I hope that this cheered people up some. Please leave me some reviews. Thanks a bunch.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wrestling fans. I am sebastianm101 back with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Let's begin.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

Chapter Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having an interesting talk with Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, the rest of the girls decided to visit some of their other friends.

"Do you want to meet some other friends of ours? They're really cool people." suggested Celeste.

"Sure if they're friends of yours, then I'm sure I would like them already." AJ replied.

"Oh, you mean how you liked my brother." Allison said tauntingly. "I saw those flirtatious eyes of yours and heard the tone in your voice."

"Ha, like you should be talking Alli. I know how you are with a certain lunatic fringe." said Celeste.

"So, you like a certain Samoan powerhouse." replied Allison.

"Okay, I get it you guys! You all have crushes on wrestlers in this academy." laughed AJ. "How about we go meet them?"

"Well, I guess she does have a point. They hang out with Punk and some of our other friends too." Celeste says.

They all decided to go towards the back yard of the school. The yard had fresh cut green grass with some beautiful flowers on the side. There were many people out taking a jog or just talking to each other.

"This is technically how most of the students will hang out before class, lunch, and sometimes after school. We would hang out close to the bleachers most of the time. So that's where we're going. The annoying poppers, that's what we call the populars, hang out near the cheerleaders' area." stated Allison.

As the girls we were walking towards the bleachers, there were two guys in general that stood out. Joe Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns and Jon Good aka Dean Ambrose are those guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asks Celeste as she gives the guys side hugs.

"Nothing much. Who's the chick?" asks Jon as he smokes a cigarette.

"This is April but we call her AJ. She's new here and studying to become a WWE Diva." says Allison.

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys. I'm AJ."

"Sup, I'm Joe. It's nice to meet you too." he says smiling kindly at her.

"I'm Jon."

"Jon can't you give a nicer greeting than just stating your name?" Allison asks while giving out a huge sigh.

"I gave out a good introduction when I met you." says a smirking Jon.

"Yes, you did but…"

"Than other than you, Joe, and maybe even Celeste, and shrimp over here, you will be the only one that I show my nice side."

Allison looks at him with an embarrassed look on her face and starts to blush.

"I'm also the only one who can make you blush like that too." laughs Jon.

Allison tries to come up with a retorting answer but she just ends up becoming a stuttering mess.

"Are you two dating or something?" asks a smirking AJ.

"I want to date her, but she ends up becoming too shy to give an answer to me. Every time I ask her she ends up becoming a tomato and ends up stuttering. I told her that if she can't give me the answer I want, then I'll just bully her into saying yes. She says that she doesn't like me, but we all know that's a lie." says Jon as he puts his arm around Allison.

"Another reason why she can never give an answer to my bro here is because sometimes when she comes to Jon, he would embarrass her and make her mad." says Joe laughing.

"Joe come on. When are you two going to stop bullying Allison? Aren't you supposed to be on her side?"

Joe gives Celeste a smirk and she looks away from him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Celeste be strong. Don't give in to his gorgeous seductive eyes that you like so much."

"Allison! That was a secret!"

"Oops."

"So you like my gorgeous seductive eyes huh?" Joe asks with a smirk on his face.

"AAAAAhhhhhh AJ!" yells Celeste.

AJ jumps in shock because of the loudness of her voice. "What?"

"Are you enjoying your time in this academy?" asks Celeste with a forced smile on her face.

"So far, so good. I think I will enjoy my time here."

"Well don't get too comfy. Even though this is probably the best wrestling school in the world, it's a dog eat dog world inside here. People here will purposely try to end others wrestling dreams over here. Only the strongest will survive over here. If you're not serious about your dream to become a wrestler, then you might as well pack your bags and leave AJ." says a stern Jon.

"I am serious about becoming a wrestler Jon. I will do almost anything to get the title of a WWE Diva. This is my dream and I will achieve it."

There was a tense silence in the air, but it immediately broke when Jon had a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm starting to like you squirt. You might be one of the divas that I won't have a problem with. It's no lie that I don't really like divas. The only divas that are friends of mine are Celeste and Paige. You'll meet her later. Welcome to the club squirt."

"So you can be a nice person when you want to. I'm proud of you Jon" smiles Allison.

While Jon was sitting down on the bleachers, he grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her so she would end up sitting on his lap. "The only person that I would be nice is to you kitten." says Jon in a deep voice.

The rest of the gang laughed when Allison's face turned red, but like every good thing that happens, there is always a storm that approaches.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

(And that's all folks. Sorry it took so long. I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello wrestling fans. I am sebastianm101 back with another chapter. I'm starting college in three days. Updates will be a little rough, but I will try the best I can. Let's get started.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what do we have here?" says a snobbish voice.

The owner of the voice turned out to be Helena Heavenly. Helena is one of the divas at the school. However, she also has a weird obsession with Jon and followed him from his independent schools for wrestling.

"What are you doing here Helena?" Jon asks in an annoyed tone.

"Aww come on Jon, I just came to see what you have been up to." she said in sick sweet tone.

"Well, as you can see I was doing fine before you came. So why don't you do me favor and just leave me and my friends alone."

"Fine. I just don't understand why you would hang out with a person who is the submissive pet of the school." she says looking at Allison.

Allison knew she was talking about her and put her head down in shame.

"Hey Helena! You said your piece so why don't you just leave before you end up on the floor with spear that I gave you as an early birthday present." threatens Celeste.

Helena rolls her eyes at Celeste and starts to leave the group. The group was tense even when Helena left.

"What's up with that bitch?" asks AJ.

"That's Helena Heavenly. But if you know her like I do, you would know that there is nothing "heavenly" about her. It was when I was in my independent wrestling school when we met. I wasn't the same person and was just using girls for my own benefit. She was one of those girls, but then she started getting obsessed with me and things got really weird." states Jon.

"Why does she hate Allison then?" questions AJ.

"It's because while I was freshman, the principal assigned me to go to independents to see if anyone was "worthy" enough to come to the school. I saw Jon at CZW and I thought that this was the guy." says Allison.

 **Flashback**

In CZW there was a girl among the dozens of men and ring rats sitting on the seats of CZW. Allison was seated way in the back where she thought she would receive less attention from everybody. While she was watching the match, there was one guy that stood out than anybody else. His name was Jon Moxley. He had dirty blonde short hair and looked a little thin, but was still muscular. His moves were a tiny messy, but with a little training from the right people that could easily be cleared up. What drew Allison in were his mike skills. His deep voice whenever he said his words were hitting her right in her soul.

Allison thought, _"This is the guy."_

After the show was over, Allison waited out in the back with scantily dressed women waiting for the men to exit the building. As she was waiting, she saw Jon exiting and tried to get his attention, but with the other women clawing for his attention, it didn't seem to work out.

Jon ignored all the women that were yelling his name. He knew that this happened on a regular basis and just wanted to go find a cheap motel so he could go to sleep. He wasn't in the mood for having play time with these ring rats. As he was walking he did see one girl that stood out from the bunch. She wasn't dressed like a pornstar and wasn't wearing make up at all.

Jon just thought she was weird and continued on his way. As he was walking by, he heard his name called.

"Jon Moxley! Please wait. I need to talk to you." yelled Allison.

"Look girl, whatever you're selling, I'm not interested okay."

"No please wait." Allison finally came up to Jon and was breathing heavily. "My name is Allison Hayden. I'm the student body president of WWE High. I came here because I saw your matches and your mike work. I want you to be admitted to the academy. You have amazing talent and I know that you would be a great addition to the school." Allison showed her ID to Jon in the hopes of gaining his trust.

"Look, this sounds great and all, but I'm not the kind of guy that would be admitted in a prissy academy school like that, even if it is for wrestling."

"But you want to be a WWE superstar right? I've been looking you up for a while now, and even though it's strange that I'm saying that, I really do believe that you are going to make it."

"Look at me Alli. I'm a street dog. I'm a sick guy that doesn't really play by the rules that much okay…"

"But it's your dream right!? I saw the promos that you give. Your hoping that by doing this, you'll get noticed and live your dream right? I'm the person that wants to make that happen."

"Why do you want me to be in this academy so much?"

"To tell you the truth, I actually like you." Allison says with a kind smile.

"You only just met me." he says with a confused look on his face.

"I know. Underneath that hard exterior that you have, it seems that you are actually a kind person that's looking for his chance to be someone great instead of someone whom a lot of people would say that he would never make it."

"You have a way with words don't ya? Are studying there to be a wrestler too?" asks a smirking Jon.

Allison giggles. "No. I'm studying to become a physical therapist. I'll be the one taping you back together."

"Alright. You seem legit. I'll go on with this plan. I'll do it just because you seem like I could trust you, not because you're cute."

Allison blushes instantly and looks away from Jon hoping that he would not see the blush on her face. "Well, if you don't mind, would you come to my hotel room, so we can talk about this situation?"

"Okay, lead the way." says Jon smiling.

When the two were walking away, they didn't notice the cold pair of eyes that were staring at Allison in hate.

At the hotel room, Allison was in her room with Jon talking about how he could get into the school.

"Okay tomorrow you're going to meet the principal and her husband. They're going to want to have a look at you. Keep in mind that they are very judgmental people. That's the only thing that a lot of the students don't like about them. I'll help you with every step of the way."

"Alright, this mainly means that I should not get my hopes up and ignore all those things that you told me earlier."

"No. Like I said earlier, I like you and I really think you can make a difference in the academy. You're not like other guys who are stuck up and think that they're the most important thing in the world since sliced bread was created. If others from the independent schools see a guy like them was able to make it here, they will know that will have that chance and see you like some sort of icon. I will make your dream come true Jon. You just have to trust me."

As Jon was looking in Allison's eyes, he could read all of the feelings that was in them: determination, trust, care, and something else that he can't recognize. He knew that he could trust her.

"Alright then. I'll trust you.

It was then that a bond was created when the two of them shook hands in that hotel room. But like all good moments, there would be someone to ruin it.

"So, since we're in this hotel room, you wanna make out?" Jon asks Allison while smirking.

(Okay. That is it. It's nice to see some history between Jon and Allison. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you next time.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people. I'm soooooo sorry. I'm beyond late and I know that it is no excuse. I'm in college so I can barely type my fanfics. I'll try to update once a month. Now lets begin.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback Ends**

"Needless to say Jon, you haven't really changed that much since I brought you here." states Allison.

"I don't think so kitten. You may not have realized it, but you changed me for the better." says a smiling Jon.

Allison looked at Jon shocked at his revelation.

"Okay you love birds. I think you two have had enough flirting time. Because you two were so busy, you guys didn't realize that the bell rung." says Celeste.

Allison stutters, "We were not flirting with each other Celeste. Gosh."

Jon looks at Allison and notices that she was blushing. As soon as he caught the redness in her cheeks, he smirks because he knows that he was the cause of it.

"Hey, since I almost the same classes as you guys, do you mind if I walk to class with you guys?" AJ asks shyly.

"Sure. There was good chance that we were going to kidnap you anyway." laughs Celeste.

"Well, we better start heading to History. You know how Kane will act we're late." says Joe.

"Joe's right. You guys better head out. I need to do announcements." says Allison.

AJ, Celeste, Joe, and Jon start to leave for History class. They arrived inside the classroom and sat in the last row in the back.

"You can sit right here on my left. Allison sits on the right near the aisle so she can leave early because of her presidential duties." Celeste says. "Those last three seats behind us are where the guys sit."

AJ sits on the desk and starts to gather her things on the desk. "Wait you said the guys sit behind us. There's three chairs, so who is the third person?"

"Hello family." says a happy Phil.

"Sup Punk." says Jon as he shakes his hand.

"Sup Jon, hey Joe, hey Celeste, hey shorty."

"Why can't you say my name like all the others?" asks AJ

"The logical answer that I have is… because I want to and can of course." states a smirking Phil.

"Everybody please get to your seats." says a deep voice.

The person that came in the classroom was a tall yet heavy man. He wore a black suit with a red tie; if one looked intently, they would be able to see the muscles from the suit.

"It's nice to see old faces from last year and it's also good to see a new face. Say 'here' when I call your name for roll call."

"Adam Rose."

"Here."

"AJ Lee."

"Here."

"Alicia Fox."

"Here."

"Brie Bella."

"Here."

"Brock Lesnar."

"Here."

"CM Punk."

"Present."

"Colt Cabana."

"Here."

"Jon Good."

"Here my good man."

"Joe Anoa'i."

"Here."

"Colby Lopez."

"Here."

"Lana."

"Here."

"Nick Nemeth."

"Here."

"Randy Orton."

"Here."

"Okay. It looks like everyone is here. Now listen for the announcements."

"Hello WWE High! It is another great morning to start the off the new year at the greatest school in the universe."

"Who's the guy?" asks AJ.

"John Cena. The most popular guy in school and also the fakest." replied Punk.

"I see." says AJ.

"Today is the start of a wondrous year. We have the freshmen, sophmores, juniors, and of course the seniors who are all enrolled in this school to get the chance of being on the main roster for WWE. I am your Student Vice President John Cena and next to me is the beautiful School Body President Allison Hayden with other announcements."

Back in the classroom, while everybody else was listening, Punk was able to notice Jon' hand becoming a fist when he heard the comment that Cena said to Allison.

"Thank you John. My name is Allison Hayden, and I am your Student Body President. We welcome all the Freshman and newcomers into this glorious academy. For announcements, the new gym has finally been opened to the students who are looking to start they're wrestling careers. The gym is up-to-date with all of the equipment that any beginning wrestler would need. Also seniors and juniors will frequently need to visit the NXT Program next door to review moves and become mentors. More information will be talked about later in the year. Juniors and interested in becoming main eventers in WWE will have an extra class added to their schedules. This class taught by the great Stone Cold Steve Austin will help with your mic skills. More information will be talked about in class. That is all for announcements. Please have a great day."

In the office with the Vice President and President of the student body, Cena and Allison were packing their belongings.

"You know Randy still talks about you." Cena mentions.

Allison paused at what she was doing to look at John with a worried face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I've told you and your friend before John. I'm not interested in Randy. I never was and yet he had the audacity claim in front of the whole school. That was embarrassing."

"That's just how he is. Allison you have to forgive and forget. The way that you keep things bottled in is not very cute. "

"I don't care about cute for any of you! Besides there's someone else that I…"

"You mean that street dog." Cena said blankly.

"He's not a street dog John. Why do you and groupies always have to call him that? So what he if he didn't grow up in a fancy environment, he's fine just as he is!"

Allison grabbed her things and started to walk towards the door.

"You know he doesn't deserve your right?"

Allison put her hand towards the door and opened it. She looked back at John and replied, "You're wrong. It's me that doesn't deserve him." Allison then left the office to go to class.

(Okay my lovely readers. There is obviously some history between Randy and Allison. How come Allison thinks that she doesn't deserve Jon, and why can't Allison forgive and forget? Thanks for everyone sticking along for the ride. I'll try to update once a month. See you next month or sooner. You never know.)


	7. Author's Note

Okay readers and fans. Unfortunately the story will be on hold for a couple weeks. I won't be able to update due to my finals. I have to study hard and in order to due that I can't update. However, I'm out of school for a whole month on Christmas Vacation. So that means I will be reigning updated stories. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy Holidays everybody. I thought that I would never get an update. Well here I am. Now I'm a little upset about my favorite WWE fanfic,** _ **Forced To Believe**_ **was deleted. It was my favorite and now it's gone. Well that's life. Anyway read and enjoy.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Allison was walking to her class, she started to think about Jon. She knows that Jon is rough around the edges, but underneath it is just a guy who needed a push in the right direction. Allison found her class and went inside.

"Hello Ms. Hayden." said the teacher Kane.

"Good morning Mr. Kane. Um, I have a short announcement to make for this class."

"Go ahead, but don't take too long. I don't like to wait." Kane said sternly.

"Of course. Good morning."

"Good morning." the class replied.

"As of today we have a new student in this class. Her name is April Jeanette Mendez. May you please stand up so the class can see you?"

April stood up and everybody was able to see her. "Hi I'm April, AJ for short. I hope that we can get along." She then sat back down.

"From the heart of WWE Academy, we hope that you have a wonderful time in this academy." Kane said.

"Yeah right. I'm pretty sure this school doesn't have a heart." Punk murmured.

Allison went towards her seat which was by Celeste.

"Okay class. Since this is the second day of class, we will begin our lecture now. Please pay attention and I don't want to see any talking or disruptions. Do I make myself clear Punk?" Kane said in a stern voice.

"Now why on earth do you think that I would disrupt the class Mr. Kane?" Punk asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Let's not go there Punk."

"If you say so." Punks said with a smirk on his face.

After the lecture was over, the class was given assignments to work on that would be due tomorrow. They were able to work in groups so everybody was split up.

"Hey kitten, can I get a look at your answers?" Jon asks.

"Jon you can't copy my answers Jon. You're a smart person. I'm pretty sure that you can figure out the questions."

"Aw common kitten. Hey Joe help a brother out."

"Allison will you please help Jon so he can stop whining?"

The way that Joe looked at Allison was something that she was familiar about. At first she was confused, but now she understood what it meant.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Alli, can you do me a favor when we get to class" Joe asked.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well, I'm sure you know how I feel about Celeste. Now is the time that I want to make my move. Yesterday I saw her and Cody laughing together and they were too close for my liking."

"So, you were jealous." Allison laughed.

"No, _kitten_ , I was not jealous. I was just observing."

"Why did you have to go there with that name? Anyway I'll help ya Us. I sit next to Celeste in history class, so we can switch seats."

"Got it thanks Alli. You're the best. Hey while I'm with Celeste, maybe you can go ahead and make the moves on Jon." laughed Joe.

"Shut up Joe."

 **End of Flashback**

"Hey Alli, can you help me with this… Oh Joe. Hi. Um. I thought that Allison was sitting here. I wasn't expecting you to be here… not that I don't want you to be here… it's just that… yeah." Celeste stuttered.

"Hey Celeste. Calm down. There's nothing to be nervous about okay." Joes says with a sweet smile.

As Celeste looks at Joe, she sees a pure and happy smile on his face. She obviously knows that Joe is a handsome man, hell, almost every girl knows. In looks and popularity, he is second to John Cena. Lots of people may wonder why a guy like him hangs out with weirdos like her, but she already knows the answer because he said it to her before. She's just thankful that he does hang out with her. The only problem that she has is that she can't tell her feelings for him.

While Celeste, Joe, Jon, and Allison were working, AJ and Punk were too busy looking comics.

While AJ was laughing, Punk was looking at her.

" _She does have a nice smile. Wait. What am I thinking about? I don't have time to think about a relationship. I only need my sister and my friends. I do consider AJ my friend though. So that should be enough."_ Punk thought.

"You know Punk as I look at Allison, she really has it bad for Jon doesn't she." _"Ugh. What a way to start off a conversation. Ask about his sister. Good job April, good job."_

Punk takes a deep breath. "Yeah. She does have it bad. You don't know how much I want them to get together, but it's just too difficult. Jon has already told her how he feels, but she never told him her feelings. I mean she told him that she likes him a lot, but she didn't tell him that she wants to be with him."

"But they look so close." AJ said confused.

"Jon told her that he would always be with her. He knows that she likes him but he wants Allison to tell him that she wants to be his girlfriend."

"Wow. Jon is really determined to get what he wants huh?"

"Yeah he is. Although I'm really protective of my sister due to our past together, I believe that Allison needs someone like Jon around her."

"Well what about you. Allison said that she and you were childhood friends in a difficult environment. I know you don't just walk away unscathed. I know that Allison has some problems, but I'm sure that you didn't walk away without something attached to you." AJ said seriously.

Punk want to be mad at AJ for saying that, but he knows that she is right. He didn't walk away completely clean.

"You're very observant you know that?"

"I know." she said smiling brightly.

 **Well that's that. I know nothing serious happen, but there were some feelings involved. I'll be back next time. See ya. Have a happy holiday and new year.**


	9. Chapter 8

**What's up everybody. Hope you guys have had a great New Year. I've been sick with the stomach flu lately, so I'm a little slow on things. However, I'm really happy that my favorite fanfic, Forced to Believe is up and running. Now on to more saddening news, Daniel Bryan. I'm sad that he's retired now, but I'll never forget his greatest moments. Team Hell No. I kind of wanted Kane to come to the ring and give him one last hug, but that didn't happen. Oh well. Now enjoy the story.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Bell Rings**

"Okay, everybody the bell went off so that means that it is time for you to go. Remember to complete your work and also remember that you have a quiz on Wednesday. Hope you have a great first day of class" says Kane.

All of the students have left the classroom and started walking to different classrooms.

"Boy am I glad that I got out of there" Punk said while stretching his arms.

"Heh. I don't know what your complaining about Punk. You know most if not all of the teachers in this school doesn't like you" stated a smirking Jon.

"The same goes for you buddy" replies Punk.

"Okay children let's stop before both of you start fighting in the middle of the hallway" Joe says.

"That's just like you Superman. Always have to be the daddy of the group" chuckles Allison.

"Well somebody has to be the responsible one, and that certainly is not you. Let's face it. If there was an argument in this group, then you would take Jon's side every time" says Joe.

"That's not true" Allison stammers and turns pink.

"Well, I like that Joe is the responsible one of the group. There has to be one person that has to keep this group together" Celeste states.

"Oh please. We all know that you like Joe a lot more than that" responds April.

"Wait…" stutters Celeste.

"WWE students and faculty. Will you please make your way to the auditorium please? There is an announcement that needs to be made by your principle" shouts the speakers.

"I wonder what that is about. I didn't receive a notice about this." Allison murmurs.

"Well it must be important if you didn't know anything about it. Let's just go to the auditorium and see what the hell is going on" states Jon.

As the group makes their way to the auditorium, they see that the whole school is sitting down in their seats already. When the group finds their seats, they see in front of them are the principles of the school, Stephanie and Hunter McMahon.

"Good morning everybody to our wonderful university" shouted Stephanie. "We have wonderful news for everyone. For those of you that are interested in our wrestling program, our wrestling class will be starting next week"

"That's right Steph. For the guys, your teacher will be one of my close friends Billy Gun and legend Dusty Rhodes. Now of course we can't forget our divas. The divas will be taught by the legendary Lita" yelled Triple H.

There was a lot of exciting talk around the auditorium. The group of six was talking animatedly to each other. However, as they were talking to each other, there was one person that looked at another with worry.

"Now in order to be a wrestler, one just can't have the moves, you have to have mic skills, charisma, the look, the personality. You have to have the overall package. Well this concludes the orientation. I know this is a lot to handle so all the classes except for History of WWE will be canceled until further notice. Now is the time to work out and get your diets together. We will be looking forward to the one superstar or diva that will be the next big thing" stated Stephanie.

Once the orientation was over, students were exiting the auditorium talking about their next move.

"So what do you guys think about what's going on" questions Allison.

"Well this is what we've been waiting on since we were in the independents. There is nowhere to go but up" said Joe.

"This is exciting. I can't believe that Lita will be the one to teach us. I've dreamed of seeing her, just meeting her" said an exciting AJ.

"It's not surprising. You've been a big fan of hers for years" Celeste said.

"Don't worry April. In fact, Jon here is looking forward to meeting Dusty" laughs Allison.

"Ah, so you do pay attention to me kitten. I was a little hesitant of telling you my life, but to know that you actually remembered some of the things that I said, it touches my heart" taunted Jon.

"It's not just you Jon. I listen to everybody" states Allison.

As everyone was walking and talking having a good time, Allison started to notice that there was one person that was silent.

"Hey guys. Can I have a moment alone with my brother for a minute" questions Allison.

The group besides Phil was a little confused but they decided to give her and her brother their space that they needed.

"Sure. We'll be in the gym working out. Come find us when you guys are done" said April. April wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that it had something to do with Phil.

As the group left, it was time for the siblings to talk.

"So how are you feeling about everything Phil" questions a worried Allison.

"You know how I am"

"Yeah. Now that she's close to you again, I wonder now what will happen. This was an unfortunate circumstance"

"Of all the people that had to return from my past, why her" says an upset Phil.

"I really don't know Phil. But what I do know is that I'm going to be right here for you. I will always be by your side" says Allison.

"I know Alli. I just can't believe that Lita is here"

(And I'm going to end things here. Well it looks like Lita and Punk have some history together and Allison knows all about it. I wonder how everything is going to go down. You guys shall see next month.)


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody what's up? I'm back again with another chapter. First I would like to give a shout out to Queendom97 for asking me about the next chapter. It may be a small thing to you, but it is a big deal to me, so thank you for being interested. So keep on reviewing, favoring, and following because you will get a shout out too. Now who is excited for Wrestlemania this Sunday? I don't know about you guys, but I'm more hyped up for NXT Dallas. Bayley vs Asuka is what I'm excited for. Okay enough with me taking time away. It's time to get started.**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, let's get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The history between Punk and Lita is nothing but drama. Lita was older than Punk at the time they were dating but they didn't care about the age difference. At the beginning everything was fine, but it all changed when Lita introduced her best friend Matt Hardy. Matt was an extremely talented wrestler and worked with Lita in the WWE. Allison had already met Lita and was a little suspicious of her. Lita didn't really care all that much for Allison. When Allison and Punk were introduced to Matt by Lita, this is where everything started to unravel. (Don't worry. You guys will find out their past in later chapters.)

Allison and Punk were able to catch up with the rest of the group before they went into the gym. The gym was almost as big as the school yard. It was filled with wrestling rings and state of the art workout equipment.

"Hey Alli, April, can you guys come with me for a minute" asks Joe.

Both girl look at each other confusingly but they walk with Joe to another section of the gym.

"You guys have any idea what's going on with them" asks Celeste.

"Nope, they're probably going to exchange different hair products" says Jon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you want to ask us Joe" asks April.

"Well, I want to have alone time with Celeste so that I can... you know... say stuff"

"You want to tell Celeste how you really feel" says Allison.

"Yeah" answers Joe.

"Then what's stopping you" asks April.

"Joe is always seen as the dad of the group. He can help others with their situations, but when it comes to his own, he becomes lost" Allison answers with a chuckle.

"Yeah what she said. I've had a crush on Celeste for a while. I figured now would be a good time as any to tell her"

"How come you've waited all this time to tell her how you feel" asks April.

"Well, I just figured..."

"He wants to tell her now because he saw Celeste talking to Ettore" Allison answers again. (Big E for those that don't know.)

"Oh. So you're a little jealous" April said tauntingly.

"Can you girls just help me" sighs Joe.

"Sure" says both April and Allison.

The girls and Joe talk about a plan on how to get them together.

"You know, Celeste's birthday is coming up two weeks. Maybe you can talk to her on that date" April says.

"That's a great idea April. Thanks I just have to get her the perfect gift, confess, and then everything will be okay" Joe says excitingly.

After Allison, April, and Joe talked about the plan and surprise for Celeste, they go back to gym and work out. Joe goes over to Celeste, Allison goes over to check on Jon, and April goes over to Punk.

Punk is over by the weight section working out his arms when April comes by. When April starts to work out, Punk decides to slowly and slyly checks out what April is doing. To him, it's not as if he is checking her out but rather check out is if she's working rather than eyeing all of the guys at the gym. If there is anything that Punk hates more, it's people who don't take their work seriously.

"Why are you looking at me like that" April asks Punk.

"Well, besides Celeste and other rare ones hardly any girl will come over to the weight station" he answers.

"Well this little girl likes to work out on the weights often. Not all the time. I don't want to look like the Incredible Hulk, but yeah" April says.

"That's impressive. Well it seems like you're really in to wrestling unlike the others"

"Yeah it's really exciting. I can't believe that my inspiration is coming here as well"

"You're inspiration" Punk questions.

"Yeah. Lita she's one of the reasons why I want to wrestle. I look up to her because of all the things that she has done"

April may not have known because she was looking straight ahead, but Punk's face had tighten when she was talking about Lita. He doesn't really blame April because of course he has a hero who he looked up to get him started on his career. However, he can't but feel hate for the woman that he used to love.

"In this company, there are times where you're going to have to step away from heroes and walk on your own two feet instead of theirs" Punk says while going back to his weights.

"What do you mean by that"

"I don't know if you want to do the things that she has done like being a high flyer or something like that, but it's important that you do you. Don't be a follower, otherwise that's all that you're going to be. Find something in yourself that you and only you can do to get yourself notice"

When Punk got done saying his advice, April had stopped lifting her weights and deeply thought about he said. Of course she has always looked up to Lita and secretly wanted to be a high flyer just like her, but she didn't want to live in someones shadow. There was a rule that April always lived by and that was to be herself.

"You know what Punk, you're right. Being here, I almost lost sight of what I lived by and you just brought it back from the grave. Thank" April said with a smile on her face towards Punk.

 _"Wow. She sure has a nice smile. A little geeky, but nice. Wait. What are you doing Punk? Now is not the time to develop these weird feelings again. I'm not going back to that emotion ever again. I'm done with it"_ Even though Punk did think that he was done with romantic feelings, he couldn't help but put a little smile on his face when April thanked him for his advice.

While Punk continued to lift the weights until he felt a strain on his arms, he couldn't help that he also felt a strain on his heart when the woman he loathed walked right across from him without so much as an acknowledgement.

(Okay folks. That's it for this month. I'm super stoked for NXT Dallas. Can't wait for those matches. I'll see everybody next month.)


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a while, due to it being Finals Week. I have four classes which means four final exams I need to take. Hopefully I'll get back to everything in the middle of May or early June.


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg guys it has been far too long. Every thing has been crazy. From Chyna's death, to Brie Bella retiring, to Nikki's injury, Sasha Banks being injured then returning, and Shinsuke Nakamura debuting and being all charasmatic, and finally my fav Asuka winning the NXT Women's Title. On top of that we have the Raw and Smackdown split, Fin Balor debuting and Sasha Banks winning the title, things have been hectic. Oh well at least I'm back with another chapter. Here we go!**

"Hi"—speaking

" _Hi"—thinking_

" **Hi"** — **action**

(Hi)—author's note

XXXXXXX—line break

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters or the ones that are retired. These characters except for my OC belong to themselves and only themselves.

All of the information I get is off of Google.

Okay, now let's begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having a work out at the gym, the group find themselves out in the yard having lunch.

"And now for one of my favorite parts of school. Lunch" said Jon.

"Why am I not surprised? This the only subject that you can actually get an easy A out of. Although you get an F for the manners of eating" Phil replied.

"What is that supposed to mean" questioned Jon.

"It mean that you are always stuffing your face with food. It's a good thing that you're so serious about your workout otherwise you'd be a blimp" said Joe.

"You shouldn't be talking. You're already a big person thanks to that Samoan blood, you got going on" Jon retorted.

"Okay. Can we stop talking about how big you guys are and talk about something that is more important" Phil asked.

"Like..." Allison asked.

"The upcoming wrestling classes. The moves, the selling, the talking" Phil said.

"You guys already know how to do those things since you were in the independent schools. What about you April? Did you do any of those kinds of things to get into this academy" Allison asked.

"Yeah I did. I thought it would be smart to have some wrestling background before applying here." said April.

"Well that was a smart move. A lot of the girls here immediately tried out for the academy instead of going to wrestling schools. WWE even has a developmental program to get everyone started" Celeste stated.

"You were in the developmental program Celeste" questioned April.

"Yeah I was. I didn't really have much wrestling knowledge to get into the academy, so I decided to give the program a go. I thought I was doing pretty good, but some of the judges didn't think so. I wouldn't be here in the academy if it wasn't for Allison"

"Really" April asked interested in the story.

"I'm not surprised. Not only is Allison the student body president of the academy, but she also goes down to the development program to see whose ready. She's also a scout and goes to independent schools to see who can come here as well" Phil said proudly.

"You guys are really giving me a lot of credit for this. I'm just doing my job" said Allison.

"Well, you doing your job has made a lot of people here happy baby girl" Joe said with a smile.

"Thanks Superman" Allison says.

"Well isn't this a touching story" a person interrupts.

"What the hell do you want Colby" Jon asks angrily.

"Well me and my crew here were just walking around to see what's going on. Imagine my surprise when we happen to stumble on upon some losers"

"And I also came here to see the new girl in the academy. By looking at her I'm not surprised that she would be hanging around with you freaks" says Natalie (Eva Marie)

"Look, I don't know who you are but don't think that you can come over here and walk all over me. It's clear to see how you ended up here in the first place" April says.

"And how do you think I got here" questions Natalie.

"Well, it's obviously due to your looks. I know that you're a red head, but you may want to change that hair color to blonde" mocks April.

"If there's anyone that should be blonde it's you. The little pet dog over there was the one that signed me" Natalie said tauntingly.

"Yeah right as if she would"

"No, it's true shorty. That girl over there signed Nat and many other people to be here. Although she may be the president of the school, we all know whose really in charge here and that's me and The Authority. She's just the dog that's going to follow our orders like the good pet she is" Colby laughed.

As they were laughing, Allison put her head down in shame because she knew that it was true. She didn't have any confidence in herself whatsoever due to her past. She couldn't even look at April to defend herself. She has followed the orders of The Authority even though she's not proud of it. It's one of the reasons why so many of the students look down on her. The Authority is focused on the popular students that many of the regular students who have potential are looked over.

As April was looking over at her, Allison decided to get up from the table and run away from the area.

"Allison" the group yelled at her.

"Why don't you and the bitch crew just get out of here" Jon yelled at them and then chasing after the hurt girl.

Colby's group left the table alone laughing. April sat back down with an upset look on her face. As she was sitting down, she saw a look on Phil's face. "What's wrong you"

"It's just upsetting. A lot of people don't get Allison at all" Phil says angrily.

"Is it possible that you can make me understand" asks April.

Phil really didn't want to tell anything to her, but looking into her brown eyes he could see that there was a certain shy and determination that he hasn't seen a real long time. He decided to take his chance.

"While you guys go talk, Celeste and I be working together" Joe says and gets up from the table.

"We will" questions Celeste.

"Yeah. Shall we" Joe says and hands out his hand to her.

Celeste is taken back and blushes a little while she takes his hand. "Okay" They walk away together holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Allison ran away from the group she stumbled upon an area with a little pond and a bench. She sat on the bench and began thinking about everything that has happened since coming to the academy.

"Allison"

Allison turns around and looks at the person who calls her name.

"Lita"

(Well that's it for now. I'm sorry that I've been absent for 3 months. I didn't really plan to. Also if you guys can check out a story called "Handle with Care" written by writergrrrl that would be nice. It's Dean Ambrose/OC fic and it's one of my favorites. Bye guys)


End file.
